


Floaty Hearts, Buzzy Bees

by VintageFloof



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Our Boys are Silly and Cute, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff with No Nutritional Value, based on a tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/pseuds/VintageFloof
Summary: Based on an anonymous ask on Tumblr: "Can we talk about how often John will just call Sherlock 'sweetheart' out of the blue and how often Sherlock will call John 'honey'?" Why yes, lovely nonny, we can! Let's do! A wee bit of spun-sugar marshmallow fluff for your nerves.





	Floaty Hearts, Buzzy Bees

“Sherlock?” John, busy putting away groceries, called from the kitchen. “Did you remember to get milk, sweetheart?”

Sherlock was sitting in his chair in the parlor, perusing a book on poisonous plants and making notes in the margins. Fortunately he had several seconds to wonder if he’d heard John correctly before his brain stuttered to a halt. _Sweetheart?_ They had taken their relationship to the next level (at last!) several weeks ago, but John had never called him sweetheart - or any pet name, really - until now. Sherlock’s head jerked up from his book, a flush began creeping up his neck and cheeks, and the  _sherlock.exe has performed an illegal operation and will be shut down_ blinking face appeared.

After several moments he managed to string some words together in his fuzzed-out brain and force them out of his mouth. “Uh. Errrrr. Um. No. No, I forgot the milk again. Uh, I’m sorry John. Um, honey. Shall I run get some?”

John appeared at the kitchen doorway, holding up a jar of honey and looking perplexed. “Did you say we needed honey? We have some right here. In fact, you just bought it.”

Sherlock smiled nervously. “Uh no, no, that’s not exactly what I, uh, said, John. John, _honey_.” He looked up at John through his eyelashes and grinned.

John smiled at his darling detective ( _darling_ \- he should try that one next) with exasperated fondness, shaking his head. “OK OK, I get it now. Whatever am I going to do with you, _sweetheart?_ ”

Sherlock put his book and pencil down and stood up with a sly (and he hoped, sultry) smile, never taking his eyes off John. “Well, actually I have several ideas regarding what you could do with me, Dr. Watson," he purred. "Why don’t you come over here and I’ll show you? _Honey_.”

The rest of the groceries did not get put away until later. Much, _much_ later. But rest assured, Sherlock did eventually go and get the milk. Er, when he got around to it, that is. You know. Much, much, _much_ later.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://vintagefloof.tumblr.com)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/vintagefloof)  
> [My Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/vintagefloof)  
> Join us, won't we?


End file.
